An Imprint
by PenguinxLove09
Summary: Bella picks Jacob. What if he imprints on someone else, will she fight for him, will she win, if not then what? M for Ch6. "Something in me felt a sensation of love beyond desire. Sweat was more than tangible now and it coated the air and sheets" R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Second fic. It's a different kind of story. Its almost AU in that she doesn't marry Edward and explores possibilities that are very likely. Also anything _italicized _is either her thoughts or a flashback. If its long like the first chapter, its a flashback. The first few chapters will be like that because there is a lot to be told. Please read and review I'd like to know how it is.**

* * *

**Chapter One  
Soliloquy  
**

_It was a full two months before the wedding, Alice had only done a few preliminary wedding things; mainly picking out dress styles, a theme, decorations and the cake design. I had spent a lot of time down at La Push and I began to actually weigh my options whereas before there was only one. Alice had predicted I would get cold feet so she tried to talk me out of whatever before it happened. Edward was only obsessed, he was careful not wanting to hurt his Bella, and he is a romantic but never willing to give something a try. _

_Alice saw an interference with the wedding yet never fully expressed that until the day I left, she tried to talk me out of what I had planned. I loved Alice more than anything and it was such a deep pain to tell her as well as my Fiancée good bye but I had to. _

_It happened on my last day here. I began talking with Jacob unlike I really ever had. I mean we had talked about relationships slightly when Edward left, but he was very careful; he didn't want to open up any sore spots. He had begun to express his true desires one afternoon and thought that I was the one. Behind that I felt that maybe he had imprinted but he would have known already, but maybe he's been holding it back. I knew I had loved him, and I was obsessed with Edward. It was this day he brought that conflict into full focus. We had been sitting on the top pier contemplating jumping…_

"_I'm scared and I shouldn't be, I've jumped so many times from lower piers but still I shouldn't be worried"_

"_Bella, dear, we don't have to jump off of this one today…"_

_He was so calm and patient like Edward, yet risky._

"_I'm ready but I'm scared."_

"_Oh…" _

_It was as if he had remembered why such a jump might scare me. _

_He nodded, he had. _

"_I hated that point in life; it was like the only thing driving me forward were my visits with you and mainly anything dangerous." _

_It was suddenly cold, a wind whipped past me. I felt like crying, but today wasn't a day for that. I didn't want to upset Jacob either. _

_Jacob frowned a bit, he loved that he was the one to cheer me up, yet he hated that I was going through everything that shattered me. He leaned in to me wrapping his long, lean and very warm arms around me._

"_When I thought you were dead, my whole world crumbled."_

_I shuddered at the memory._

"_I would have hated to go on each day, it being my fault that I could never see your face blush again like it would when I would complement you, or the way it lit up when we worked on the motorcycles." _

_He paused. And it began to rain, the clouds over head had been threatening to pour as sprinkles came down puffing out my hair when suddenly it began to do as it threatened. The storm wouldn't last long and us getting soaked was inevitable, but it was a warm rain the kind kids love playing in. Jacob swallowed a lump in his throat took a deep breath and began a soliloquy in the pouring rain that stole me away. _

"_Bella I love you and always have. It puts a hole in my heart to know you love him and will never love me. Those few months were the best months of my life. I looked forward to placing a piece of your heart back were it belonged each day you would come to see me. I loved how I was the one who made you better. Bella you know what, you do love me. _

_You love me. You remember that night we were on the mountain when we were ending Victoria? The night I threatened to get killed, the night you kissed me? Yea, you loved me then and you love me now. Bella I can give you the life you are meant for. I can give you a human life. You don't have to give up your soul to live as an equal to me. I can give you kids and a family, naturally. I was always there for you, I picked up the pieces; Edward did nothing except for build you up and break you apart. He knew what would happen…."_

"_Jacob, no he didn't he thought it would be best for me to live a human life…" _

_I regretted the truth as soon as I said it._

"_And he was right Bella. You're human, and this is how you are supposed to live your life. I can provide for you. I can protect you like he can and you know it. I won't desert you."_

_As much as I hated the truth it was laced in his desperate attempt to win me before I was lost._

"_I understand if you pick him, he was your first love, he showed you things, he opened your eyes, but he isn't your only option. He loves you and so do I. I promise to never leave you and he promises to never leave you again," he emphasized the word again letting it ring out louder and every syllable hang on the tip of his tongue as long as it would stay. _

_Bella I know so many things about you, I know just what you want to hear and how you want to hear the truth and I know when to say what. I know how to tell your feelings by the subtle color changes in your eyes. You love pancakes and your favorite syrup is boysenberry. You try not to drink caffeine. You came here to take care of your father. You only bought the motorcycles to be reckless. You ripped out the stereo because it reminded you of him. You hate popcorn at the movies and instead like getting peanut m&ms."_

_He was so utterly right; Edward would never have known most of this._

"_Bella I want you to know one thing, I love you, I pay attention to you, to every part of you. Edward would not know half of that. When you go home tonight could you do one thing for me? Ask him what your favorite breakfast food is, what your favorite syrup is, why you came here, ask him everything I know. That is all I ask. I want you to know everything before you decide. I want you to ask him why he loves you. I love you for everything you are; I could not live with out you. To him you are an obsession, a pet for him to observe. For me, you're my world and everything it could possibly be._

_But if you pick him, I will understand and I only ask that you not bother inviting me to wedding. If you pick me, I will love you more than he can. I will open your eyes to things he can never open them to. I want you to pick me; I want you to love me."_

_He then sat still, perfectly still. He was right in so many ways and now I had a decision to make. For once I wasn't so sure._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'd like more reviews this go around. If you want more, review. Just say I want more, or comment on something you liked or didn't like. **

**Big thanks to Miharu365 who reviewed and to Fluffy Otters and Miharu365 who put this story on their alert list!  
Any avid reviewers may get a preview of the big chapter. The falling action and leading into the next conflict.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
Pillow Talk**

_"Jacob, its really getting late, would you mind driving me to Charlie's?"_

"_Sure Bells, anything; want to take the Rabbit? I know you like it much more than my truck."_

_I did._

"_Thank you so much, and sure." I smiled so innocently, I felt so free and it was wonderful._

_He opened the passenger seat and gestured for me to go ahead as soon as we had walked back from the pier._

"_So much for jumping today," he was already in the driver's seat and was starting the ignition, "I knew you didn't really want to in the first place."_

"_Yea…I have just been doing so much thinking lately…" I trailed on_

"_You definitely seem like it. I'm sorry for adding more to that. I couldn't keep my mouth shut about this. Its been really annoying the pack, always thinking of you and sorting through ways to…and things to say. Sam has been understanding, Leah is a different story but she's merely jealous."_

_We soon arrived at my house and it was rather dark but Charlie wouldn't mind how late as long as I was with Jacob. The night sky was foggy yet little stars, diamonds in the rough, poked through the thin layer of fog. Jacob helped me out and gently shut the door. He was at such ease with me and I never felt nervous with him. He was my best friend and possibly something more. I stepped out and stared up as the sky for a minute studying how the stars poked through before heading inside with Jacob._

"_Hello Bella," Charlie greeted me, "and Jacob!" His excitement bubbled up and over the top and seeing Jacob with me. I could have sworn Charlie was in love with him. _

_I pulled him into the kitchen to say goodnight,_

"_Would you like me to stay?" He offered sensing I wasn't done talking just needed to get home._

"_Yes, Edward isn't tonight; I told him I needed alone time…"_

"_Well then, are you sure?" Jacob inquired, he was so sensitive. _

"_Yes, we need to talk."_

"_Then I will be back soon, I'm going to tell Billy I'll be out tonight and then I'll come for you my princess." _

_He felt he had won, since I was having him over tonight and not Edward. He hugged me and headed for the door._

"_Good-bye Charlie!"_

"_See you soon!" He shouted back at him, obviously implying something._

_He left and anxiety swept over me, covering me like an enormous comforter. Everything he said made sense. He was in love with me; he knew things so consciously that not even I did. I doubted Edward paid attention to much more than my safety and how easily I blushed. I needed to take this time to really think. _

"_I'm glad to see you spending time with Jacob…" Charlie began._

"_I know dad, he's my best friend."_

_He focused his attention back to the TV and I made my way upstairs and into the shower. I washed my hair slowly and thoroughly as I thought… I had loved Jacob, he had never left me, and he never would. Edward promises not to do it again. And so began my mental tallying of both of them. I hated to reduce it to such a simple divisive mechanism but I knew not what to do._

_Jacob had so much potential, he was nearly everything Edward was and many things Edward wasn't. I wouldn't have to give up my soul to have all of him; I would lead a human life and have a family something I secretly wanted. I hated the thought of giving up the hospitality and kindness of the Cullen's. I would miss Alice's companionship and Carlisle's calm and gentle nature. I would miss Jasper who could always make me feel better. _

_I felt something new for Jacob though and I had no idea how to handle it. He was adventurous yet he would keep me safe. He was worried about more than my safety, he wasn't obsessed but in love. He could be deeper than I thought of him and he could change my entire perspective. He made so much sense and I was beginning to become unsure._

_Once I was done showering I got out and dried off very methodically as if now I was just going through the motions and waiting. Tonight would decide and I knew that. I slipped on my normal night time attire. A t-shirt and sweatpants, Jacob would find them cute but that wasn't what tonight was about. Even if I wanted it to become that way, I blushed to myself upon such a thought. _

_I closed my door after tiptoeing in and I laid on my side, slightly curled up under the covers. I gently closed my eyes until Jacob hoisted himself up and into my window making me glad Edward wasn't going to be visiting tonight as he gently stroked my cheek. He had closed the window securely as if to keep away anything that may hurt me._

_Edward knew I wanted some alone time and I had asked him previously to stay home and I was now glad I had agreed that it would be a good idea._

_Jacob squatted next to the bed looking intently up at me_

"_Hello Bella, I believe you wanted to talk?"_

"_Yes, I don't know how to say this but, I'm so unsure."_

"_I'm sorry…yet I'm not. I could not live with myself if I didn't do everything I could. I actually wrote all that out and practiced every day in the mirror until I had memorized it."_

_That admission slightly took away from its spontaneous emotional appeal but added that he spent real time planning what to say until it was perfect and the time to memorize it._

"_Jacob, I love you…that is all I'm sure of right now. Jacob those few months, without you I would not have made it. You have never left, except for that one week which was because you had no other choice, Edward had a choice and he had to have known the impact. Alice at least would have thought it," I began to blubber on and no longer made sense Jacob motioned me to scoot over as he crawled next to me warming the chill I had felt. _

"_Bella, pick me…you know I have never lied to you all this time and you know I'm right."_

_His lips were close as we began to kiss. At first his just brushed mine and a wave of chills rushed down my spine, then he kissed me after seeing it was okay. _

"_Jacob…I shouldn't be doing this…"_

_I was on the verge of tears. I wanted to continue but I was still engaged. I was the fiancée of Edward, not Jacob despite whom I now knew I truly belong and truly who I was meant to be with. _

"_I know, but it just feels right."_

_He knew just what to say, he was right in so many ways_

"_Jacob, I don't know how to do it…"_

_He understood and gave me a sincere look, one deeply serious and thoughtful._

"_To leave Edward? Me either. I've never tried."_

"_Jacob!"_

_I laughed a little._

"_Honestly Bells, I think you should just tell him without any of the crap he'll understand."_

_Jacob was so mature for his age. It was amazing to think several months ago I thought of him as younger than me, I thought of him as someone who didn't understand so he wouldn't pity me but he understood that my heart broke, he understood what I needed. This was the person I loved now, the one I had loved when I couldn't love. Tomorrow I would go to Edward. I gently slid off my engagement ring and put it in a tiny black velvet box and laid it on the nightstand. Tears silently rolled down my cheeks as I did this. I hoped I wasn't making a mistake._

**AN: Want more? Review. )**


	3. Author's Note 1

**AN: I'm very impressed at the attention this story has received already. Don't worry they are about to get married but I'm sure you want what all happens in between. So the purpose of this...**

**Small apology...I'm going to be kind of slow I have a lot going on right now. Summer II started and I'll be busy with school work. I also have another story that I'm playing with. I have two great ideas for other stories but those will come later. One is an extreme AU involving BellaxJaccob and a hint of BellaxEdward or maybe more. The other is a cute little BellaxEdward...which is going to be simple. **

**Also I'm undecided with what this story will end up...BellaxEdward or BellaxJaccob once the BIG chapter comes out I'll put up a poll.**

**A preview of the coming...**

Jaccob leaves Bella a little note to wake up to, she fulfills his suggestion and comes home more upset than it began. Jacob comes back to see her after a nap she takes. He might propose?

**Last but not least a huge THANKS to:**

**My reviewers:**

Miharu365 - He wont do so well with it, but we knew that. 

**Chocolatease - I just discussed it, but I'm not quite sure. The latter chapters will tell. It wasn't so much creepy as he bothered to find these things about by either asking them or experiencing them for her. What he really means is that he cares, he listens and he loves her  
**

**Shannon14 - I'll work on updating quickly. I'm mainly going to focus on this one.**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: This chapter is rather lengthy...sorry. Well not really. It kinda ends in a cliff hanger but not a dreadful one. A lot happens this chapter. We're getting close to the wedding. The next chapter will focus on the end of the cliffhanger and wedding prep, then the wedding + honeymoon, and I'll go into a few weeks of their marriage and end the flashback. **

**If you have any suggestions, especially with the up and coming chapters make them. If you have an idea for a great wedding vow, tell me. If you think that they should go to Florida for their honeymoon or Hawaii or anywhere tell me. **

**Read and review.**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
Engagement**

_I woke up with the sun shining in my eyes and reaching over I found a small note written in scratchy handwriting on a note card. It was from Jacob. _

My sweetest Bella,

Sorry I had to go last night, but I didn't want to get my dad suspicious or have him worrying. I think you should go talk to Edward today; he'll find out sooner or later. Good luck and I'll see you later today; maybe we could go into town or something?

Love,  
Jacob

_He was sweet and thoughtful, and right. I had to visit Edward today. I hated that I would upset him, and I knew I would crush him but I also knew he would understand. I got dressed in very casual wear. Alice would see this coming and Edward would at least be prepared. I grabbed a purse and put my cell phone in it and the little black velvet box. I would hate to return it; it meant so much to him for me to have it. It was settled, I was leaving Edward I told myself this over and over. I didn't need convincing but I wanted to just go home and crawl in bed. _

_I picked up my keys from the counter and walked slowly to my truck. Charlie had gone fishing and wouldn't be worried about where I was. I ventured to the Cullen's once my car reluctantly started, the trip felt so eerie and not odd but I felt so wrong, almost odd. It was odd that after those few months when I was alone that I would now be leaving him, it was oddly ironic. Heat built inside of me as I made the curve that leads to the Cullen residence. Anxiety welled over me leaving my hands clammy and my heart pumping. _

_I reached the house and pulled in. I took a deep breath; I pushed my nerves back into the depths of my consciousness, I wiped my hands off and approached the door. Alice opened it given me a sullen disapproving look. She hated me. No she was disappointed. Edward approached and then the arms he held out to hug me immediately dropped, he must have read Alice's mind. _

"_Hello." _

"_Edward we, we need to talk."_

"_Y-you're leaving m-me for that fucking dog," he at first cracking a bit and quickly became angry. _

"_Edward," I handed him the tiny black velvet box in which he handed to Alice. She then was gone up the stairs and out of sight. I heard loud sobs from the upstairs bathroom. _

"_See what you've done! All because of that dog. He made a pretty speech he pre-wrote and then he sold it to you and you bought his shit!"_

_I had never seen Edward this angry, he was suddenly scary; but behind all of that there was nothing but sorrow and for once I could see straight through him and into his emotions. He was torn apart, literally but he understood._

"_Bella, I understand he was there for you but I want you to know that I love you…"_

_His body looked fragile and worn now, his hands rested on his lap and his head soon went to it. I could still hear Alice as she dried up and walked down the stairs. She had been crying, she was more than distraught, her best friend and sister was leaving her. Then she appeared downstairs, her eyes droopy and she wouldn't dare look me directly in the face. Edward pulled her close and held her, her tiny frame was swallowed by his and he swayed her back and forth, hugging tightly._

"_Edward, I have to go now," I couldn't take anymore, not if I didn't want to back down and reverse my decision. _

_I walked out, started my car and drove home to an empty house for which I was glad. I methodically walked up each step, and carried myself to my room. I sat on my bed and allowed myself to fall back and onto the bed. I lifted up the covers and crawled in, then kicked off my converse. I didn't care that I wasn't in comfortable clothes and I didn't care that I could be out doing something, taking advantage that Charlie isn't here, I just laid my head down on the soft pillow and tears began to trickle their way down. Then I began sobbing and I didn't know why, I had made the right decision. I loved Jacob and he was more right for me than Edward. I loved Edward dearly and while it seemed I was just an obsession I could have been taking it wrong, yet I love Jacob just as strongly._

_I eventually drifted into some kind of sleep and woke up in the evening to Charlie coming in. I dreamed of nothing, and I was not refreshed when I woke up_

"_Bella?" Charlie called._

"_Yes?"_

"_Are you sleeping?"_

"_Just woke up…why?"_

"_Jacob said he came down to see you earlier and you didn't answer…"_

"_Oh." I was kind of shocked Jacob talked to Charlie like this, I guess because we were going to get married that changed things even if Charlie didn't know._

_I made my way downstairs, and Charlie gave me a weird look that meant he knew something was going on. I reached into the refrigerator and pulled out the ingredients necessary to make Fajitas. I needed something to occupy my so I could think. I washed off a skillet and started my work. I carefully took the chicken out of the wrapper, turned on the stove, and spread the butter along the bottom of the skillet. It sizzled and crackled as the heat intensified. I sliced the chicken into strips and seasoned it with spices that would give it a unique flavor. As the chicken cooked the house started to smell like chicken and I could tell Charlie looked pleased. Once finishing up cooking any side items that would go with I only had heating up the tortillas left, and I still needed to stay occupied. I needed to think though my choice was still the same. I felt anguish and I didn't know why, I still hated Edward's pain though I wouldn't let that interfere. _

_I heard a knock on the door, it was probably Jacob. _

"_Bella I'll get it, just worry about dinner." Charlie said, I guess he wanted to be helpful since something weighed me down enough to sleep the day away._

"_Well hello Jacob…"_

"_Bella's up now right?"_

"_She's making dinner."_

"_Good."_

_Jacob must have needed me for something, he looked nervous and approached me unusually slow._

"_Good evening Bella…"_

"_Hi Jacob!"_

"_Did you…tell Edward?"_

_Charlie was listening in, obviously interested in why Jacob had come over twice looking for me. He could have just asked but that wasn't Charlie. I suppressed a blush, knowing Charlie's inferences were going to be true this time._

"_Yea…" _

"_Bella, I know it must hurt to hurt someone you love dearly…but it had to be done," He began whispering after saying that, "Would you like me to visit you tonight?" _

"_I think that would be good."_

_I left it open for interpretation, wanting to keep him suspicious. _

"_Bella, is dinner ready? And what is going on in there?"_

"_Almost Ch-Dad, I'm heating up the tortillas…." _

"I guess you haven't told him yet?" Jacob asked. He wished I had; it was written all over and in between his tone.

"_No, I pretty much just got up an hour ago."_

"_Dad! Dinner is ready!" I shouted._

"_Great!" _

_Charlie was always appreciative and enthusiastic._

"_So Jacob what is going on? How are you?"_

"_Well Bella dumped Edward, and," Charlie was positively and absolutely more radiant than I had ever seen him in any given time ever. "I wanted to ask you something…"_

"_Go ahead Jacob." Charlie was beaming._

_I blushed, heavily. I knew he would say that or something of the sort however it was still embarrassing for him to say it. _

"_Charlie, I love Bella, and I have for quite sometime. She's absolutely beautiful, but you know that. She brightens up my day and I hope I do the same for her."_

_Jacob paused and looked at me, I was shocked and blushing an even deeper red. I was flattered. This was beautiful. Edward had asked Charlie as well though but regardless I loved hearing the things he said._

"_Are you asking me…"_

_Jacob interrupted, "I want to marry your daughter."_

"_You have my utmost consent."_

_Jacob began to tremble and sweat formed upon his brow and made his hands clammy. He reached into his pocket and simultaneously bent down. He was proposing right here in front of Charlie. I didn't like that, at all but I knew Charlie would. Before he began, I agreed to marry him as he took my left hand in his and slipped a handcrafted ring upon it._

_Charlie's eyes sparkled, he was about to cry. I was on the verge of tears, so completely happy knowing that I would be complete now and forever. _

"_I have already made arrangements for the wedding to be on June 25__th__ down on the First Beach in La Push. Billy just got a license to officiate marriages, so if you don't mind he will be doing so…"_

"_No, it sounds perfect."_

"_I need…a dress." I said, feeling uncomfortable._

"_Of course Bells, we'll go shopping for one this weekend. Or I could have Emily take you."_

"_I'll go with Emily, since she'll be the Maid of Honor."_

"_Sounds great. Thank you so much Charlie, but I need to get back down to the reservation."_

"_Take care, son."_

_He was already calling him son. Charlie was definitely over excited. Jacob came towards me, squeezing me, and kissed me lightly on the forehead before he left._

"_Bella, I'm so happy for you, but where are you going to stay?"_

"_We're staying with Emily and Sam until Billy finishes the house he was fixing up for Jacob."_

"_I'll go help him this weekend." Charlie announced._

"_I'm going up to bed now, I'm still exhausted." _

"_Night Bella"_

_I marched up the steps admiring my engagement ring. It was entirely too beautiful, I loved the way it sparkled and shined. My mind began to wonder to the future and I was glad that Jacob had graduated early so he could join me in Seattle this fall. Seattle was one of the schools I applied to yet I never told Edward, it was a safety school. _

_I changed into cotton shorts and pink t-shirt which was unusual for me to wear but it matched. I definitely would miss Alice's shopping sprees, though I hated to admit it. She really did know how to put together a killer outfit. _

_Charlie slept on the couch again, he must have fallen asleep watching the game. I closed everything but my window and turned off the light and drifted to sleep. It was two hours later that Jacob arrived; he gently came in and gently closed the window. Jacob walked over to me, and got in next to me, ultimately waking me. _

"_Jacob."_

"_Hello Bells. You no longer have to worry about the engagement to Edward."_

_He was implying something as he began kissing me._

**Okay another thing to review...any thoughts on the set up or anything? Also most importantly would you like a mini lemon? Not full blown intercourse. Jacob would but it just wouldn't be right in that setting...with Charlie on the couch downstairs. **

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews, still need more. And I definitely expect some after this greatness. Trust me, you'll love it. **

* * *

**Chapter 4  
Passionately  
**

_He grabbed my head gently, tangled his hands in my hair and pulled me close to his warm, shirtless body. It made me sweat as I fervently continued the kiss he started. He looked into my eyes, clearly visible because the moonlight shone into them. I hopped up and gestured for Jacob to follow; I crawled under the covers and scooted toward edge once the bed was vacant._

"_Oooh Bella"_

_I winked at him. Wait, since when could I wink? _

_He crawled in and curled up as to fit on the bed without his feet dangling off. I put one leg around him and dangled the other in between his legs. The kissing began again. He held the small of my back underneath my shirt; it chilled me in such a mysterious way. My hands wandered to his back to hold on tighter. _

"_Are you sure Charlie is dead asleep?" I asked Jacob, sensing where this would go._

"_Yes Bella, he won't wake up anytime soon."_

_Good, I thought. _

_I could feel him harden beside me, Jacob was definitely enjoying this and no longer could I ever picture him as the younger boy at the beach. My heart raced and the kisses continued. My body had accumulated quite a great deal of sweat and I didn't care. He paused for a second, held me closer and looked at me. I nodded for whatever he was pursuing next._

**(AN: This gets raunchy, so if you would rather not read it just look for the bolded words that will say where it ends. You won't miss anything pertinent.)**

_His hands floated to my waist and lingered near the edges of my shirt, he slipped them slightly underneath and grabbed just the edges. He lifted it off and laid it in the nearly full hamper next to my bed so I could reach it. He held me once again and hesitantly unclasped the last of the clothes on my upper body and took it off. He pulled me even closer our bare mid-sections touched. _

_His hands began to explore my revealed body._

"_Jacob?"_

"_Bella, do you want me to stop?"_

"_No, I just didn't know if you were ready…"_

_I felt rather silly for worrying but I knew if Edward had done this it would have been because I tempted him too much not because he was ready._

"_Silly Bells, of course I'm ready, I was the other night."_

_He kissed me lightly, as an affectionate gesture._

_With that, he kissed me harder, more passionately, and his hands latched onto the top of the tiny pink shorts I wore. "May I?" I nodded, of course. He pulled them off with the last of my clothes. I was naked and in the arms of my Jacob, whom I loved undeniably. I wasn't self conscious of my body, I was comfortable, but something felt wrong._

"_Jacob, you still have clothes on." I whined._

_I fumbled for where the button was. His shorts were unbuttoned and I began peeling them off along with his cute navy boxer briefs. I was frantically excited, and I was anxious. My thoughts blurred together, and his arms came around me. He took my chin in his warm hands and lifted it to see my eyes. I brushed my hair back, I was nervous. _

"_Bella, are you sure about this? I don't mean to pressure you; we have time the wedding is in three weeks." _

_I just at that moment remembered I was to go shopping with Emily for the rest of the wedding stuff, and surprisingly Jacob and Billy were overseeing the decorations._

"_I know, and I am."_

_His hold on me was then at that moment, undeniably stronger. I was pulled closer to his warmth. He pulled me underneath him and delicately hovered above me. My arms were around his neck, delicately. He whispered in my ear,_

"_Bella, you sure?"_

"_Yes Jacob."_

"_Okay, I'll go slowly."_

_I nodded._

_In the next moment I wanted to scream, the pain was intense yet it was not his fault. I clawed his back instead. He pulled out and we looked out the bed sheets, a small bit of blood had trickled out. _

"_Bella, you okay?"_

"_Yea, it just hurt a little. Keep…going."_

_I would have to throw away these sheets. Slowly he was inside me again; the pain had subsided, replaced by a new feeling. I forced my lips on him, sloppily kissing him as fervently as I could manage. Fervent kissing continued. I wrapped my legs around his back; he emitted a low and gentle growl. He pushed himself further inside. I clawed his back and arched mine as he continued. _

_He pulled out, teasingly and softly kissed my neck until the chills and taken over, then pushed back inside. I arched my back higher than before, he gripped onto me and then slowly I lied back down. He rolled off and lay beside me, holding me._

**(AN: Begin again, they just had sex. That's it.)**

"_Jacob, stay with me forever? Promise?"_

"_Of course." _

_He then kissed the top of my nose._

"_I should probably put on clothes," I chuckled. _

"_Me too" Jacob said._

_We redressed and lay together, silently until I drifted to sleep. We didn't talk about it, there wasn't a need to, because it was everything I wanted there was nothing to say except what I had. _

_Morning came and I felt so peaceful, every part of me was relaxed and Jacob was next to me. It was raining, but I would be going to Seattle with Emily. What about Charlie? Had he noticed Jacob? _

"_Bella, Good morning. Charlie went to the reservation to help Billy and I'm taking you down there in an hour to go with Emily."_

"_Well I need a…minute." I wanted so badly to call it my human minutes, but he wouldn't understand and that was something from Edward who is my past. _

_I grabbed my things to shower, my mind was rushing. I was so excited. I was getting married, to my best friend, my lover and my everything. I quickly stripped down and started the water when I heard the door creak. _

"_Jacob…" I sighed._

"_Want me to leave?"_

_He stood there, almost glistening in the light, his bare chest was so inviting. I shook my head, still dazed. Did everyone have to have these dazzling powers? _

_I blushed heavily and smiled._

_He stripped down and joined me. The bathroom steamed up more so than normal, or ever. We didn't get much cleaning done but he did wash my hair for me. Even more dazed, I methodically got dressed, blow-dried my hair and applied a hint of make-up. I looked glowing, and it wasn't the make-up. _

"_You ready Bella?"_

"_Yep." _

"_You look, pleased." He said._

_He winked._

"_Oh, crap. I don't have my car. Mind running?"_

_I shuddered a bit, Edward used to do this._

"_We have my car?"_

"_That'll work." _

_I grabbed my keys, relieved that he didn't have to do something Edward used to._

_I started the ignition; my car grumbled a bit but it came to life. It slowly made its way to the reservation, and to the cozy two-story cottage in which Sam and Emily lived. _

"_What are you going to do today?" I casually asked._

"_Most likely spend some time with Sam and get things ready for the wedding."_

_I walked in, and it smelled of warm breakfast. Emily always cooked the boys something. Emily was glowing. Her smile was absolutely contagious, and you could almost touch the love in which she holds for Sam and the rest of the pack. Emily was a bright figure, never really got upset or truly mad. _

"_Hi Emily!" _

"_Bella! Congratulations, and we're going to have quite a bit of fun today!"_

_She sounded so much like Alice it made me shiver a bit. I missed Alice dearly, she was my best friend, but she had left me too._

_She grabbed her keys and purse, and then hugged Sam._

"_Bye Jacob!" I said._

_I rushed over to jump up in his arms and kiss him with the same fervor we shared last night. He returned it with his undying warmth and passion. _

_We left the cottage, and I was more than excited. I was getting married, Charlie was happy and everything just seemed right._

_Emily sped off in her snazzy powder blue Mustang and we were headed to Seattle. _

"_I'm so excited about the wedding!" _

"_Believe me, I'm just as excited. Jacob really annoyed the pack about you. He tried, but he couldn't stop obsessing over winning your love. I'm just happy to seem him so satisfied." _

_She had such a gentle smile; she would be a great mom._

"_Bella, Jacob really cares about you. You really brighten his days, but I want to warn you about something. It's not a possible loss of temper; you know the danger of that already. But look, this whole imprinting thing is very odd. He doesn't know if he has on you or not because he loved you incredibly so before the change. I just want you to know that if he imprints, well…he has told Sam that he is going to try and avoid it. He loves you greatly."_

_I felt doubt wash over me, hoping that he had already imprinted on me yet couldn't know it. I didn't want to be lost again. I had enough of those I loved leaving me. _

"_I know, but I love him and I think it's worth it to try."_

_Emily was touched by my triumphant attitude, though she had no idea of how tough I could be. She turned up the radio and we chattered on about what we had been up to lately until the mall loomed over us._

_We were here, I was going to pick out a dress, and I was going to get married in three weeks._

**AN: Like it? Lemme know. Want more? Lemme know.**


	6. Author's Note 2

**AN: Okay the next chapter will be up tomorrow morning. However I am changing the rating to 'M'. I will put in warnings for anyone who is sensitive like I did last time so you can still read it. Nothing will be in those sections that is really pertinent, if so I'll tell the basis afterwards but nothing graphic. **

**The wedding is coming soon. Then honeymoon and I'll go into their lives for a few months, briefly. Lastly the drama starts. After that there could possibly be a sequel. **

**Next chapter she goes shopping for wedding dresses, she and Jacob have the cottage to themselves for a while and are staying there through the weekend. **

**On a side note I'm working on another story. It's super AU, and somewhat a parody but with more Twilight elements than the other. I'm not too sure what to name it yet. I also have a couple of other ideas for a short story. Maybe a one-shot soon? I honestly want a one-shot from my current chapter that's BellaxAlice. I have a perfect set up for it to be...but I'm not sure how it'll go over. **


	7. Chapter 5

**AN: After this one, I have to rate it 'M'. I'm in the process of writing the chapter, and yes there is a lemon in the very beginning. Yes, it will be good. I expect many reviews post-lemon. Chapter 6 is mostly a lemon so it will be shorter. Chapter 7 will zoom forward to the day before the wedding. **

* * *

**Chapter 5  
Wedding Dress**

_We headed straight for the bridal shop on the downstairs floor, it was entirely too large in size. Dresses were every where, a flood of pure white and sparkling embroidery. The sight overwhelmed me; I knew not where to begin. My eyes surveyed everything all around, the white glistening dresses each to be worn on the most special and significant day of their owner's life, each to be admired by guests. _

"_Where should we start?" Emily said, pulling me from my awed trance._

"_I have no clue Emily, I was thinking we could start over here," I said pointing to a small rack of dresses that looked simple._

"_Well I have an idea, you gather dresses you like and I will go around and find ones you might while you're trying them on."_

"_Thanks Em."_

_I went through rack, after rack of dresses: slimming dress, slinky ones, poufy princess dresses, and the overly shiny. I wanted a delicate balance of these to try on, except I almost wanted something semi-poufy. I knew Jacob would love it. He_ _called me his princess, and would want me to look like one._

_I had gathered ten dresses as I headed to the dressing room. I found the biggest one, in the corner at the back of the room; consequently it was the furthest from the three-way mirror._

_I undressed and took the dress off of its plush-silk hanger. I wiggled myself in it, and then realized I would need help._

"_Emily," I shouted from the back of the store, thankfully not many people were in the store._

"_Coming, Bella."_

_She zipped the dress up for me and I immediately felt like a princess. I opened the door and walked to the three-way mirror. Emily glowed in seeing me and I could have fainted at the sight. I felt like one of them, I was inhumanly beautiful. The top was a corset, down to my hips where it came to a point and in the back it was curved; perfectly tailored. From there it was a poufy, but not too much. Sequins and rhinestones were everywhere and the train flowing from my hips was an iridescent silk. _

"_Emily, this is the one."_

_I knew I couldn't look prettier in any other dress, and tears welled as I felt how Jacob would feel on our wedding day. I loved him more than ever, he was strength and he was my everything._

"_Bella, I know…" she paused, "you look so beautiful, Jacob will love it."_

_I undressed in the dressing room and slipped my jeans and tank top back on, feeling so light and airy. I would be getting married so soon. I was overly excited, I couldn't feel happier. _

_I paid for the dress on Charlie's card, bagged it up and left; I was in a trance, I couldn't wait to see Jacob. We would have the whole weekend to ourselves at Sam's place, surprisingly Charlie okayed me staying with Emily for the weekend, knowing Jacob would too._

"_Emily, mind if I drive?"_

"_Sure, but why?"_

"_The Cullens taught me a little trick."_

_I was usually clumsy and uncoordinated, but today something changed; I had confidence that I had never felt. I grabbed the keys and gracefully slid into to the driver's seat. I eased out of the parking slot and soon onto the freeway. I was then glad she had a mustang and not an older, slower car like everyone else had._

_I gunned it, and Emily looked at me in shock._

"_Don't worry, I learned from them how to drive at speeds exceeding 100 mph, this pales in comparison"_

_Emily clutched the seats as the speedometer hovered at 90. I sailed back into forks and gradually slowed down with just as much ease as I had when I navigated the dead freeway. I pulled into my drive way, took the keys out and handed them to her._

"_Wow, Bella. That was…an experience. It must suck having to drive a car that will barely handle half that." She laughed as her nerves calmed._

_We stopped by my house first to drop off the dress in my room. All I could think about was Jacob, and holding him in my arms, lounging on the beach with him, and our perfect life._

_She handed me the keys once I was out of the door and her car soon-after roared to life, I quickly brought the speed up to around 80 and we were close to La Push within a few minutes. I loved her car; its speed and the way it handled were so foreign in comparison with my truck; though I wouldn't trade that truck for anything. _

"_Bella!" Jake yelled when I walked through the door, his hands were behind his back._

_As I ran to him, he stopped me and pulled a rose from behind his back. _

"_Jacob, I love you a thousand times over! You're the best."_

_I went inside to find a vase to put my rose in, to see that he and Sam had prepared a dinner for all four of us. Emily got a vase down for me and filled it up with water._

"_Thank you so much guys, and thanks Emily." _

"_Bella," Jake said, "I grabbed a few things you might need for the weekend, and they're upstairs in the guest room"_

_(It's now Friday night)_

_The guest room was one of the biggest guest rooms I had seen, comparable to the one the Cullens had. It was very cozy; to the eastern side was a sleigh bed with a canopy draped over. The décor was all a light green, and the bed was a crème-beige with lace. The south wall had a huge window with light green curtains that were pulled back and a crème scarf decoratively assembled with it. There were shelves beside the bed and opposite the bed a dresser and a door that leads to the bathroom, which was done in the same décor. _

_I was nervous for tonight, not because we would be doing something new, but because Charlie knew what would happen. I was nervous because for once we were really and truly alone, it wouldn't be hurried and that scared me. I was self conscious. But I was excited because tonight we were alone, and we could truly be together. It was like a confirmation of our love, and our soon marriage. I was growing up, and in just three weeks I would no longer live with Charlie. He was happy for this, this was what he wanted but I was sad to leave behind my adolescence for good._

"_The food is excellent boys," I complemented._

"_Of course it is, Bells, I cooked it." Jacob winked at me and smiled my smile. How I loved him._

_Once we had each eaten our share, I helped Emily wash and dry the dishes. They felt like family, conversation flowed easily and we were all connected. I was glad this was my life._

"_Well, Bella, Sam and I will be going to the beach for a while we'll be home around three tonight."_

"_Have fun guys," I hugged Emily and they walked out hand-in-hand._

_On most Fridays the kids would have bonfires and stay out all night, especially during the summer. They would tell stories and Sam would supervise, but really he was as much a part of it as the kids were. They all loved Sam. _

_Jacob looked at me, and scooped me up into a passionate kiss that we carried up the stairs and into the guest bedroom. I broke the kiss momentarily to find the bed so that I didn't embarrass myself. He held the small of my back tightly with one hand and with the other he smoothed my hair and held my head, pulling it in closer to his. _

_We landed on the bed, my body slid from under his and I lay next to him, far away enough to see his beautiful chocolate eyes staring into mine. _

"_Bella, I love you."_

"_Jacob, thank you. It has saved me when nothing could, and it has consumed every part of me. Jacob Black, I love you more than words can convey."_

_I kissed him passionately, feeling a surge of love that drew me toward his soft lips. _

"_Bella, I'm so glad you chose me."_

"_Me too, this is the life I want."_

_I could feel a hint of worry, that maybe he hadn't imprinted on me, because this was the life I really wanted. I wanted to grow with him, and have a family with him. I didn't want anything to ruin that, but I couldn't help that, but I knew that taking a chance was worth it._

* * *

**AN: Want to read the spicy, raunchy lemon? Review. Review. Review. 5 reviews on this chapter equals lemon-tastic chapter  
**


	8. Chapter 6

**AN: The much anticipated chapter. Big thanks to my reviewers:**

** teamedward367  
Fluffy Otters - Bella is driving fast because she has this new found confidence and is excited  
miharu365  
Dracoginnylover24  
Jordan - You're right he probably wouldn't however like anyone who can reason also comes irrationality usually through a circumstance that is hard to fathom. I think him getting mad like that is more realistic and also as a dramatic effect.  
AOS  
kuntrygalnd  
**

**Okay this chapter has a lemon. I have made it where you don't have to read that part if you choose not to and you won't miss anything from it. So if you don't like lemons that's fine because the story reads good without it too. **

**Lastly sorry it took so long, I've been busy and it will probably take a while for the next chapter. Well here we go. I expect some feedback on this one.**

* * *

**Chapter six  
Tangible Warmth**

_The kiss deepened, I opened my mouth and his tongue slipped inside. My hand was tangled in his short, black hair, and my other hand found the middle of his back to push him closer, to hold on tighter. He was wrapped around me like before, only this time he was pressing harder into me._

_The moon shone in through the window, and it was already 11:30. We had three-and-a-half hours to ourselves. Wedding excitement hung over as I rested in his arms. I would soon be Mrs. Jacob Black, the thought was warming to every part of me._

"_Jacob, I want to go to our pier tomorrow."_

_I liked that we had a special place that was ours; it held such significance. That night Jacob poured out his whole heart, and I received it._

"_Me too Bella, we'll go tomorrow night when the raining slows." _

_I kissed him chastely on the lips, happiness overwhelmed me. I could spend every day of my life like this. If only I had until the end of eternity to be this exquisitely happy, but I couldn't ask for more. _

_I would spend mornings with the sand between my toes and my hand intertwined with my Jacob's. I would spend nights curled next to my Jacob, watching TV in our bed, in our home, in our life. I would call him mine, and he would wake me with breakfast on the weekends. When I'm sick he'll be the one to bring me soup and run up to the drug store at 11 o'clock at night to buy various medications, he'll be the one to pull my hair back on the nights I spend hugging the toilet. _

_I'll be the one to cook him dinner, and sit across from him after a long day, a short day, any day. I will be the one he calls his Princess. I will be his Princess. I will be the light that sparkles through duller days and he'll be the sun that shines through the various shades of rain in Forks; he'll be my sunshine and I'll be his Princess. _

_As I lay deep in thought as Jacob played with my hair, examining each honey colored strand. I held his hand and touched each part of it as I held it in mine, where it belongs. His gaze was perfectly aligned with mine; tonight was perfection. He was glowing with excitement and anticipation. Tonight it was just us, and tonight I was no longer nervous, anxious, scared or worried, nor could I ever be while in the arms of my sunshine._

"_Bella, Sunday I'm going with Sam to shop for my tuxedo."_

"_Jacob, I can't wait to marry you." I blurted out._

"_Oh Princess, I've wanted you this whole time; I'm glad you're finally mine." _

_We embraced tightly and lay there atop the lacey comforter and underneath the flowing canopy. My mind was peaceful with no thoughts to occupy, concern, or worry it. _

_I got up, planting both feet on the lush, crème carpet and fumbled through a black duffel bag. I found the plush gray sweats that were my favorite to sleep in and a vividly blue tank. I walked into the bathroom, turned on the lights and closed the door. _

_It was beautifully decorated. The tile was magnificently white, while the walls were crème. There was more than enough space for one in here I observed, continuing my survey of the room. The other décor was the same green as the room, the shower curtains, the soap dispenser, the toiletry organizer, everything. There was a towel rack on one side and opposite it there was a wall cabinet filled with plush towels. _

_I slowly slipped off the clothes I had worn that day and stepped into the gray sweats and blue tank. Eyeing myself in the mirror, I saw how much I was truly glowing. Happiness was the aura that most prominently spread across my appearance and for once I didn't feel so clumsy and unlucky. I came out of the bathroom, Jacob lay there waiting._

"_Does Emily keep ground coffee?" _

"_Yea, I'm pretty sure."_

_I went downstairs at a slow pace, carefully, not wanting to push it. I turned left and headed to the kitchen. After a bit of cabinet opening I found a medium size, black bag. Inside was a heavenly aroma waiting to be released and made into coffee, French Vanilla Coconut. I put enough into the coffee maker to yield two cups. The water boiled, the machine steamed and the aroma filled the air so sweetly. I leaned against the counter and tapped my unkempt nails against the wood of the cabinets below as I waited for the coffee to finish. _

_I couldn't wait to get back to my Jacob and savor this night. I lost myself in a pleasant non-sense state of thought when the coffee maker buzzed. I reached for the cupboard and got down two mugs, one decorated with soft pink and purple flowers, the other had two puppies playing in a barn. I filled each up with black coffee and went for the refrigerator to doctor them up. I grabbed milk, and creamer, and then fumbled around the cabinets for sugar. Once I had each doctored to perfection, I put each item back where I had found it and carefully went up the stairs with our coffee._

_Jacob lay in the same position he had been in when I left to make us coffee but seeing him from this view was much different than when I saw him next to me. He looked more than picture perfect, it was as if all the rough beauty that can be had descended into this being who I gladly called mine. I handed Jacob his mug and he sat up to drink it. _

"_Thanks Bells!" He said sipping it. "It tastes wonderful."_

_I smiled and began drinking my coffee, sitting across from him. As, increasingly, the mugs were less filled I began to feel butterflies in my stomach. The nervousness swept back over me, I knew what would most likely ensue once our coffee mugs were empty. It wasn't anything I should fret over, but something about this time was significantly different enough that I did. It was that we were all alone; we had more freedom and privacy. _

_I sat my mug down and watched Jacob sip the last bit from his mug and I followed suit. I drank a bit of water from the bottle I had earlier placed on the nightstand and handed it to him. His eyes locked into mine, and his eagerness shone through. I could read his mind at that moment and I froze waiting for him to move._

_He slid off the bed and into the covers, I followed. It was cool outside which permitted covers, even with his heat. The skies overhead of Forks were triumphantly finishing their raining and next Saturday would thus begin the annual rain-free fortnight. _

_Jacob pulled me into his warmth with no effort, for I bent to his will and my nervousness ceased once the first kiss sought to kill it. With his hand firmly on my lower back I was enveloped in a passionate kiss far exceeding the excellence of any preceding it only to be defeated by our kiss once we finally say 'I do'. I held his waist and tangled a hand into his hair to deepen it. _

**(If you don't want to read the lemon, stop here.)**

_The intensity was turned up like the burner on the stove when the kissing continued ceasing to die down anytime soon. My head was filled with thoughts, none of which were any semblance to coherency. My legs wrapped around Jacob who lay across from me, and with a slight pull I closed any gap left between the two of us. _

_Our kissing was more rapid, I began to sweat. I pulled away and placed a slow kiss on his lips, initiating slowness to our play. I concentrated on the sweet, salty, alive taste on his lips; I concentrated on his warmth, but I couldn't concentrate the further the kiss went and the longer my anxiety prevailed. I could smell the outdoor scent that exuded a certain warmth, that exclusively belonged to Jacob, more potently now._

_I stripped off my tank top and pulled myself back to his warmth. His eyes lit up twinkling like golden chocolate, and lingered in mine with a gaze that pierced into my heart and awoke feelings that had been dormant since Edward left. His soft hands grabbed my soft skin, feeling it all over as he kissed me deeper. The kiss broke as I was out of breath and he removed his thin night-shirt to reveal the smooth, chiseled abs that adorned his mid-section in the most appealing way. His abs weren't like Edwards, they weren't better or worse, they were different; they were rough and stuck out yet his body had a subtle softness to it about his lower back. _

_I finished my gawking, feeling, and exploring his abs and flung myself back into the passionate kissing we had been previous engrossed in. Warmth became tangible as it floated between the two of us; hovering in the air between the small gaps amid our bodies. I broke the kiss when I could no longer breathe easily, I flicked off the rest of my clothing in a sift movement that Jacob had not noticed. I pressed myself to him, hoping that this is what he intended to do. His eyes which were once twinkling shifted to incredulous as he felt an entirely new warmth, he gasped and his eyes then bore lust. He couldn't release his hold, though, and I tightened mine while simultaneously kissing him harder. _

_His hand explored my newly revealed body and I gasped, feeling a sensation, an intense sensation of pleasure. He held me in one arm and used it to shift me under him, the pleasure continued. A small, unintentional sound escaped my lips triggering the blood to flow to my cheeks and flush them with a deep red. _

"_Aww, Bells."_

_I gave him a quizzical look._

"_It's cute, don't blush."_

_I dismissed his comment and kissed him to change the focus. He stopped and removed his last traces of clothing. I tried not to look yet a force comparable to that of gravity propelled my eyes downward and invoked another deep blush to which Jacob winked, smiled and kissed me in response to. I pulled him down on me with force. His muscles collided with my smooth stomach and he rested inches away from immense pleasure. _

_Something in me felt a sensation of love beyond desire. _

_Sweat was more than tangible now and it coated the air and sheets. He lifted himself up and leaned his face down to kiss me chastely on the cheek, leaving a tingle that felt like it visibly sparkled. My heart warmed, my blood raced, and my feeling of desire heightened. He was positioned, my hands rested palm-down on the sheets as he lowered himself into me. I then clutched them into the sheets and then harder, clawing and gripping at every fiber, until that would no longer suffice. My nails rested on the surface of his smooth, soft back and felt the fluctuation of each muscle flexing in sync with each thrust. I dug my nails in deeper clawing as if I were a cat and his back was a scratching post._

**(Begin here)**

_He pulled me on top and rolled under, he was finished and I was then exhausted. I pulled my legs in and he held me. I rolled off enough to the check the clock, it was two-thirty._

"_Jacob, I'm sleepy."_

" _Bells…" He chuckled, surprised that my first comment was of my energy level._

"_What? I'm sleepy, let's sleep…just like this." I curled in close to my._

"_My silly little Princess."_

_He hugged me into his chest and I lay my head on the top of it. I drifted off to sleep, peaceful, and satisfied._

**AN: Like it? Reviews are good. They tell me what you like and dislike so that I can adjust my writing to fit it. If you hated something about it, feel free to say so. I don't mind criticism when it is done tactfully. Review. Review. Review. Ten more for the next chapter.**


End file.
